


Overprotected (Winchester x sister!reader)

by writethe100



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethe100/pseuds/writethe100
Summary: Y/N Winchester snuck out of the bunker to see her boyfriend. Sam and Dean finds out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> pov to third person then back to pov :)

Every girl dreams of being a “normal kid”. Going to school everyday and party with their friends but I wasn’t like them. My “normal” was hunting and spending time all day with my brothers, Sam and Dean. But things changed when suddenly they thought hunting was too dangerous for me, so they sent me to school. Who would of thought that that was the best decision they ever made?

Drew and I have been dating for almost 5 months now and I’m surprised that I kept it from Sam and Dean for so long. It’s not that I’m trying to hide the fact that I have a boyfriend but they were always “anti-boys” when it came to me dating. I really liked Drew and I didn’t want my brothers to butt in our relationship. 

It’s been a while since Drew and I had our alone time; I usually have Drew come over to the bunker when Sam and Dean were away for cases but it’s been over 2 weeks since they had one. After school would be perfect if it wasn’t for Dean always asking questions. That’s when I realized I didn’t have any choice but to sneak out of my room. 

I sat on the couch while I ate dinner with my brothers, thinking of a good excuse to go to bed early. 

‘Hey kiddo, why the long face?’ Sam questioned me as he ate his salad.

‘Uh, my stomach is hurting really bad tonight.’ I replied, holding onto my stomach.

Dean looked at me with a frown on his face. ‘Aw, you okay?’

‘I’m on my period, so…’ I blurted. 

‘Aye, okay. Too much information. Really didn’t need to know that.’ Dean tensed up as he readjusted himself on his seat. 

Slowly I got out of my seat, trying to act like I was feeling sick, ‘Well, going to bed. Goodnight boys.’

‘Feel better.’ Sam smiled as he watched me walk into the kitchen, then into my room.

As soon as I closed the door, I went over to my bed and stuffed my pillows under my blanket to look like I was sleeping. Looking out the window, I saw Drew in his motorcycle waiting for me. I quickly grabbed my purse and cellphone then climbed out the window. 

✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤

Sam knew how much Y/N hated being on your period; All the pain and emotion drove her insane. He went to the store and got her favorite ice cream, knowing that you’d always crave it when it was the time of the month. 

‘Hey, Y/N you awake?’ Sam knocked on the door. He noticed you didn’t answer so he went in the room, assuming you were asleep. He sat on the side of the bed. 

‘I bought you cookie dough ice cream. Thought we can watch a movie.’ he smiled as he tapped the blanket. Realizing that it wasn’t Y/N under the blanket, he pulled off the sheet revealing pillows under them.

‘Dean!’ Sam screamed at his brother, confused to what was happening. Dean rushed into the room. 

‘What’s going on?’ he asked. 

‘Y/N is gone.’ Sam replied back. 

‘What do you mean she’s gone?’

Sam sighed, ‘She’s not here, obviously!’ 

Dean panicked, ‘Wait, you think she got taken?’ 

‘I have no idea but we have to find her.’ Sam said as he walked off to the Impala. Dean grabbed his keys and followed Sam to the car. 

As Dean unlocked his car, he noticed tracks on the ground by your window. 

‘Sammy, isn’t that a bike track?’ he pointed to the trail on the ground. ‘I don’t think it’s a coincidence that it’s by Y/N’s window.’

‘Well, that’s our only lead. Let’s follow it.’

✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤

I shot the vampires with my gun as they popped up in front of me out of no where. 

‘Y/N, I’m down!’ I heard Drew groaning as he dropped his gun. I shot the vampires as fast as I could but there were too many of them. They all surrounded me and it was too late. 

GAME OVER, the words flashed across the screen. 

‘Aw damn it, we were almost on boss level.’ I wailed. 

Drew chuckled, 'You’re really good at this.’ It was hard to hear with all the noises from the machines in the arcade.

‘I can’t hear you.’ I raised my voice. 

'You’re good at this’ he repeated. ‘And I think it’s hot.’

I felt my cheeks warming up as I blushed about what he said. ‘Oh really now?’ 

He nodded and leaned in for a kiss. Meeting his lips half way, I kissed him back as I smiled between kisses. 

‘Y/N Winchester!’ I heard someone yell my name in an angry tone. I turned around and saw Sam and Dean standing in shock. Sam was confused, whereas Dean was bitter about what he just witnessed. 

‘Shit’ I whispered to myself. 

‘Who are they?’ Drew asked me as I watched Dean stomping towards me. 

‘I don’t even want to ask what’s going on here. What the hell Y/N?’ Dean was more than upset; His face was turning red from anger. 

Sam came over with his hands on his hips, ‘We thought something took you.’

Drew raised his eyebrows, ‘Something?’ 

Dean turned to Drew. ‘Knuckle head, go home. And Don’t even think about leaving with my sister.’ 

‘Oh, you must be Dean and Sam. I’ve heard great things about you guys.’ Drew smiled as he greeted my brothers. ‘I’m Drew.’

‘It’s Mr. Winchester to you boy. Run along now.’ Dean scoffed. 

Annoyed about how Dean was talking to him, I hit him in the arm. ‘Don’t talk to him like that, Dean.’ 

‘I’m going to do whatever the hell I want.’ he implied as he grabbed me by my arm, basically drag me to the Impala.

‘Sit in the front so you don’t run off again.’ Dean said as he got into the driver’s seat. Quickly getting into the car, I pulled out my cellphone and sent an apology text to Drew. 

Dean backed up from the parking lot, catching a glance of my phone. ‘You’re texting that boy now? And get that heart emoji off of his name.’

He tried to reach for my phone before I slapped his hand. 'You know what? Delete his number.’ 

I turned around to Sam who was sitting in the back seat. ‘Sam, can you please tell Dean he’s over exaggerating?’

'Y/N! You stuck out of the room to meet a boy. I can’t defend you on that.’ I knew Sam was a little overprotective but I thought he would at least back me up. I sighed as I stared at the window in silence the whole way back. 

✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤

‘Y/N, you’re so grounded. No school for you.’ Dean proposed as he paced back and forth. 

‘What? I graduate in less than a year, that makes no sense.’ I fumed as I sat on the couch next to Sam. 

Sam huffed, ‘Dean, shouldn’t we be rational about this?’

‘This is perfect. We can have an extra hand for hunting now plus I get to keep an eye on her 24/7.’ 

‘You were with multiple girls when you were my age.’ I confessed. 

‘She does have a point.’ Sam agreed.

‘That’s different.’

‘How?’

‘It just is okay?’ he blurted. ‘And this isn’t about me, it’s about you, Y/N.’

I took a deep breath, 'I know and I’m sorry about sneaking out okay? I really am. But I really like Drew.’ 

Sam nodded, hugging me from the side. 'I appreciate the apology sis. He’s lucky to have you.’ 

Dean rolled his eyes, 'Sam, you can’t be serious about this.’ 

‘She’s going to grow up sooner or later.’ 

‘Dean sighed with his palm on his face, 'Fine, you can go to school but you’re still grounded.’ 

I smiled as I jumped over to my oldest brother, hugging him tightly. ‘Thank you, thank you!’

‘Just make sure to use protection, okay?’ Sam blurted. 

Dean gasped. ‘Sammy, you went too far.’


	2. Chapter 2

‘So, what do you think?’ I proposed my idea to my brothers. 

It’s been a long time since Drew and I started dating. Drew suggested that him and my brothers should officially meet. He thought that they all got off on the wrong foot the last time they met at the arcade. I didn’t think it was a good idea since I already knew what they were going to say, but it didn’t hurt to try. 

‘No.’ Dean quickly denied my suggestion. 

‘It’ll be nice to get to know her boyfriend a little better, Dean.’ Sam agreed. ‘I think it’s a good idea to bring him here for dinner.’ 

I smiled, not expecting that answer from my brother. It was cute that Sam supported my relationship. 

Dean huffed, ‘I don’t care about this David boy. And I sure don’t want him in my bunker.’ 

I sighed as I looked at Dean. ‘His name is Drew. And I live here too, Dean.’

‘But who’s the oldest?’ he pointed to himself. ‘Me! So I make the rules.’

Sam quickly turned to his brother. ‘You know, it’s better to have her here than for her to sneak around with him again.’ 

‘Can we forget about that already? I was grounded for 3 weeks.’

‘And apparently it wasn’t enough because you’re still seeing Dylan.’ Dean scoffed.

‘It’s Drew!’ I corrected him. ‘Please Dean, you’ll like him once you get to know him!

Dean thought about it for a second, then shook his head. ‘Nah, I doubt I’ll like Daniel.’ 

Groaning in frustration, I threw my head back as I stared at the ceiling. At this point I knew that Dean was fucking with me. I didn’t have the patience to correct him anymore nor try to make him understand that this was important to me. 

‘Well, Sam wants to meet him so he’s coming.’ I smirked at Dean. He rolled his eyes, keeping his mouth shut. ‘Besides, how bad can it be?’

✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤ 

And here we are, sitting at the dinner table in dead silence. Dean kept staring at Drew and I knew that freaked him out. Drew did mention after the arcade incident that my shorter brother intimidated him.

‘So, you participate in any activities in school?’ Sam started a conversation to kill the silence.

‘Yes sir, I’m a pitcher for the baseball team at our school.’ he smiled nervously at Sam.

‘That’s nice! And you can just call me Sam.’

I was glad that Sam was trying to get to know Drew. I know that it was hard for him to do this, but I appreciated his effort. He was taking this better than I thought he would.

‘Drew’s really good. He has few offers from college.’ I noted.

‘It’s not a big deal. They’re small schools’ he spoke shyly.

‘An offer is an offer. That’s great. we’d love to go watch some of your games.’ said Sam.

Dean shrugged. ‘If we have time, maybe.’

Irritated about how immature Dean was acting, Sam nudged him. I kicked Dean on his shin from underneath the dinner table as he shifted his eyes at me. 

Spotting the CD collection by the TV, a grin formed on Drew’s face. ‘That’s a nice collection.’ 

Nodding slowly, Dean bites on his steak. ‘It sure is. Nothing like those tight skinny jeans boy bands you kids listen to these days.’ 

Drew laughs at Dean’s joke, ‘Led Zeppelin is my favorite band. Never thought I’d meet someone who still listens to them.’

As he raised his eyebrows in surprise, Dean try to make it less obvious that he was intrigued. ‘Wow’ he coughed. I smiled to myself, seeing Dean’s facial expression change. 

‘I know they’re pretty old school but I just love their music.’

‘What’s your favorite song?’ Dean asked him seriously. I instantly realized that he was interrogating him.

His face lit up. ‘I really love Stairway to Heaven.’ he nodded. ‘Oh wait, Ramble On is a good one too.’ 

‘Cool, kid.. cool.’ Dean mumbled. ‘Y/N, I remember that I got you a present. Can I give it to you in the kitchen?’ 

Getting excited about what Dean was giving me, I beamed. I followed Dean into the kitchen and he was fuming. ‘So what is it?’ 

‘I lied. Anyways, why did you tell him to say those things?’

Tilting my head in confusion, I questioned him. ‘What are you talking about?’

‘Led Zeppelin? No kid your age listens to that.’ Dean huffed. 

I chuckled. ‘Dean, I’m not going to make Drew lie to you just so you can like him.’ 

He raised his eyebrows, still suspicious. ‘Y/N, Ramble On? That’s my favorite song! How was he so spot on?’

‘I swear I just found out okay. He always mentioned he liked Metallica but not Led Zeppelin.’

‘Drew likes Metallica too?!’ his eyes widen, in shock. He never thought he’d actually like this guy.

‘See, I told you you’ll like him.’

‘Who says I do?’ 

Flashing him a grin, I implied. ‘You got his name right this time.’ 

He sighed, tapping his shoes in frustration. ‘C’mon admit it.’

Grunting in disappointment, Dean denied his liking for Drew. ‘Getting his name right has nothing to do with me liking him.’

‘He brought you some pie.’ I smiled devilishly, knowing that this will finally crack him. 

Dean groaned as he finally breaks. ‘Ugh Y/N, why can’t I find a reason to punch that kid.’ Pleased that Dean finally accepted him, I was finally content. 

‘I look up to you and Sam. Do you honestly think I’m gonna be dating some bum?’ 

‘You got good taste in men, sis. I raised you well.’ He smiled as he patted me on my head. ‘So what kind of pie did he bring?’


End file.
